


I wanna hold your hand

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jock!Liam, Library Sex, M/M, Nerd!Zayn, handjobs, no plot just smut, smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year that Zayn looks at Liam from afar and one day, Liam finally notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna hold your hand

Zayn was spending almost all of his free times between his literature classes in the library. It was stronger than him. He loved the calm that reigned there, the cozy atmosphere that seemed to surround you, the silence. This morning, just before going to the library Zayn had wanted a good large coffee before starting that endless analysis of Shakespeare he had to do. He waited in the line at the cafeteria when in the distance, he saw someone move who caught his attention. He saw the green and silver football jacket and he instantly know that it was Liam Payne. He was walking toward him with his friend and teammate Niall Horan, who never leave his side. Zayn fixed his gaze on the ground, avoiding to look at them, playing absently with the edge of his plaid shirt. Niall and Liam were a few customers in line behind him and although he didn’t want to admit it, Zayn was trying to listen to their conversation. He wanted to hear Liam’s voice, so soft and melodious, that he had heard only a few times but that he loved so much anyway. Since last year, since Harry, his best friend, has forced him to attend the first football game of the year because he kind of fell in love with Niall’s blond locks and bright blue eyes, Zayn had looked at Liam from afar, never daring to talk to him or approach him, even avoiding him in the school hallways. Sincerely, Zayn wasn’t the kind of person that people like Liam dragged with. Harry had easily caught the attention of Niall with his cheeky personality but Zayn never had asked him to introduce him to Liam. He categorically refused all invitations of his friend to spend time with them. He preferred to stay away from Liam, to memorize the curve of his shoulders, the shape of his birthmark on his neck, the way his eyebrows formed a straight line when he was focused on something and his smile that, when he was sincere, made him squint his eyes. Those beautiful eyes too, that looked so warm and full of love when Liam was looking at his close friends. Zayn would have given anything for Liam to look at him that way one day but, as he repeated to himself everyday, people like Liam don’t lose their time hanging with people like him, the nerdy students who spends all of their days in the library... Grabbing and paying his coffee, he walked toward the library, his eyes still glued to the floor, his teeth biting deep into his lower lip when he heard Liam laugh because of a joke Niall probably told him.

 

Zayn had his own table at the library, at the end, near the comfortable couches and no matter the time of the day, his table was always free. He put down his bag and then his cup of coffee and he pulled out of his bag his novel and computer before putting his big headphones over his ears, finally ready to rock that assignement. He was typing furiously for almost an hour already, only stopping at some times to reread certain passages of the novel, when a hand laid on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and then, took off his headphones to look who wanted to talk to him and while replacing his glasses on his nose, he caught the eyes of Niall who looked at him with a smile.

 

\- Zayn! Niall whispered, his smile a little wider this time.

 

Zayn returned it, his tongue pushed against his front teeth because, let's face it, it was impossible to resist Niall’s smile and Zayn loved him despite the fact that he had talked to him only a few times. His smile quickly faded however when he saw that over Niall’s shoulder, Liam was looking at him curiously. He had, almost imperceptibly raised one of his eyebrow and a hint of a smile was already on his lips. Zayn swallowed hard, suddenly nervous underneath the insistent gaze of Liam and he tried to focus on what Niall was asking him.

 

\- ... so, I want to surprise him and I need your help!  
\- Uh, what?  
\- Harry! I want to surprise him Zayn and I need your help.  
\- Oh! Oh yeah, uh... Of course! I’ll help ya Niall!

 

They exchanged a few words, Liam still strangely quiet, his eyes never leaving Zayn, when Niall finally clapped his hands, earning the reproachful gaze of many students, visibly pleased with the plan he and Zayn came to for his surprise to Harry. He thanked him again, one hand on his shoulder before leaving him alone at his table and Liam had followed him without a word. Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off Liam’s silhouette walking away from him, his back so perfect even in his thick football jacket, and when he turned the corner of a shelf, he took one last glance at Zayn, giving him a wink and a smile, which was not innocent at all, before continuing on his way.

 

***

 

The next day, Zayn was taking place in his usual spot, but he had some difficulties concentrating, words doesn’t come as easily as the day before and it wasn’t because his mind was haunted by some chocolate brown eyes winking at him, oh no! He got up and wandered a little in the shelves, leaving his fingers running on the back of the books covers enjoying the different colors and textures. He noticed a shadow on the other side of the row and when he stopped, the shadow stopped too. He squinted his eyes trying to see who was on the other side when his amber eyes met Liam’s darker ones. He turned back in a hurry, only wanting one thing, grab his bag and leave the library but he was blocked by Liam who was waiting for him at the end of the row:

 

\- Zayn right? asked the latter, advancing slowly, forcing Zayn to back in the row to make him some space.  
\- Yes, said Zayn after clearing his throat.  
\- My name is Liam, added the young man, extending his hand.

 

Zayn grabbed it, but his eyes were on the ground because Liam’s were so piercing and full of confidence that he was feeling himself blushing. He raised them though when Liam's hand didn’t let go. They were now in the middle of the row, at the end of the library, completely alone. Liam leaned against the aisle and gently pulled Zayn close to him, until they were just inches from each other. Instead of releasing his hand, Liam laced his fingers with Zayn’s and he leaned in Zayn’s ear before whispering :

 

\- You know you're beautiful Zayn?

 

Zayn couldn’t help the smile on his face, but he still shook his head, refusing to believe what he had just heard. He wanted to free himself from Liam, but the latter placed his other hand on his cheek and it was now impossible for Zayn to move. Liam's eyes roamed his face silently and he gently slid his hand from his cheek to his neck and when Zayn felt Liam’s nails against the hair on the nape of his neck, he realized that getting away from his embrace was now impossible. He closed his eyes, focusing on the fingers in his hair, saying to himself that, if it was all a dream, that he could at least enjoyed it. Liam's lips against his quickly brought him back to reality and his free hand came to settle on the lower back of the other young man. Their lips still welded to each other, Liam took a few steps forward until Zayn was against the opposite bookshelf and, one hand still against his neck, he slid the other along his chest until his fingers were under the edge of Zayn’s t-shirt, placing his fingertips against his hot skin. Zayn couldn’t restrain the movement of his hips as Liam’s hand rests against his skin. He slowly dig his nails in it, which pulled out a groan from Zayn who wrapped his arm a little tighter around Liam’s waist, drawing him a little closer. At this moment, nothing was important to Zayn. That they were in a library, that they were in a public place and should perhaps regain some control to finally emerge from this intoxicating embrace. Nothing was more important than Liam’s lips against his own and his fingers sinking deliciously into the skin of his hip, just above the heart that he had tattooed a few months ago, like a sign. Liam's mouth left his but only to attack the skin of his neck and the hand resting on his hip slowly climbed along his ribs, making him shiver. When he whispered Liam’s name, he felt him groan against his throat like he was just as intoxicated as he was by what was happening. Zayn felt his erection pressing against his pants and he was almost embarrassed to be already this hard just by kissing Liam, but before he could do anything, Liam rolled his hips against his and feeling that Liam was as hard as he was made him see stars. He threw his head back, while Liam took care of covering the skin of his neck and collarbones with kisses, rolling his hips a little further each time. Following his instinct, Zayn slipped his hand between their bodies and grabbed Liam’s still clothed cock between his fingers. He felt him sank his teeth into the skin of his neck to hold the moan that was rising in his chest. Zayn pressed the palm of his hand against Liam a little harder, and slowly moved it when Liam suddenly attacked Zayn’s belt buckle. Liam's lips was on his own again as his fingers slipped under the fabric of Zayn’s underwear, closing around his throbbing member. He opened his eyes suddenly and pulled away from Liam’s mouth to look all around him, a little panicked. Liam placed the index finger of his free hand against Zayn’s lips motioning him to be quiet and when he finally moved his wrist, initiating slow and regular movements against Zayn’s cock, the shelves of book suddenly disapeared. There was nothing else in the world than Liam’s eyes fixing his own, than the heat emanating from his body and the delicious feeling of his palm against him. His finger was still resting against Zayn's mouth and when he licked it with the tip of his tongue, he saw Liam’s eyes widden and he felt his boner against his palm, seeking for the attention it was craving for. He reached to unbutton Liam’s pants and, he tried, despite his clumsiness to please the other man in return. Liam leaned his forehead against Zayn's stifling a groan, and it was all it took to Zayn to encourage him to go a little harder on him. They stood, staring into each others eyes, their lips almost touching as they tried with all their power to remain silent. They were motionless except for the frantic movement of their hands firmly pushed in each others pants and their chests rising sharply. Feeling Liam’s hard cock against his hand, feeling that his excitement was as big as his own, pushed Zayn over the edge and his breathing soon quickened even more. He was overwhelmed by this warmth, so familiar, that began to spread in the pit of his stomach. Liam quickened his movements and he saw so much lust in his dark eyes that Zayn threw his head back, digging his teeth roughly in his lower lip to stifle any sounds that wanted to escape from his mouth. Behind his eyes, everything went white and his body was suddenly so hot that it was almost unbearable, but at the same time, he never wanted that feeling to stop. Then, finally, he released himself on Liam’s fingers as he felt his legs weaken. Liam's arm found its way around Zayn’s waist to keep him straight and he continued his movement around Liam’s cock until he whispers his name against the skin of his neck, coming on his fingers as well. They stayed still for several seconds, trying to calm the beating of their hearts that was loud in their ears. Liam wiped his hand against the fabric of Zayn’s underwear and he made a face before doing the same with Liam’s. They buttoned their pants in silence and Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn before burying his face in his neck once more, as if he was particularly fond of this part of his body. He whispered in his ear:

 

\- I was thinking about it since yesterday...

 

And Zayn, fixed his eyes to the ceiling and whispered in return:

 

\- I wanted you since last year ...

 

However, he regretted his words as soon as it leave his mouth when he felt Liam’s body leaving his on. Fortunately, he didn’t leave that far away and he fixed his brown eyes to Zayn’s paler ones and the arrogance and confidence that he had read in it earlier had disappeared. He frowned and tilted his head to the side as if he hadn’t understood what Zayn had just told him. When he wanted to look away, Liam grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. In these, Zayn could see he was sorry. Sorry for not noticing earlier. Sorry for Zayn's shyness that had prevented them to live something that extraordinary before today. But, Liam wasn’t sorry at all for what had just happened and he wanted to give an opportunity to Zayn, a greater chance. Something more than a little handjob between two rows of the library. He smiled, that famous smile of his that made him squint his eyes, he kissed Zayn with passion and he grabbed his hand, that he didn’t let go when they stopped at Zayn’s table to grab his stuff . He didn’t let go either once out of the library or when they settled in Liam’s car. And that night, when Zayn fell asleep, his head resting against Liam’s chest, exhausted to have spoken and laughed and kissed again and again, his hand was still in Liam’s.


End file.
